


if you don't wanna love me (why do you love me?)

by cassiandameron



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year and half and Danny just keeps going through motions, mindless and uncaring.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Another drabble done for a mix. Post Malia's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you don't wanna love me (why do you love me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the mix: http://avengingcoulson.tumblr.com/post/35763423761
> 
> Title taken from If You Don't Wanna Love Me by James Morrison and another song which I can't seem to remember.

It’s been a year and half and Danny just keeps going through motions, mindless and uncaring. He’s glad Steve’s in his corner, for what it’s worth. At least his partner understands those weekends where Danny just wants to sit on a stool and go through a few Sam Adams and think of nothing.

Chin’s noticed. Of course he’s noticed. When he sees Danny dragging himself into work in the early horrors of the morning looking exhausted and frayed, he makes a firm decision.

Chin knows Danny wears a smile. Since Malia died, Danny’s been the wall at his back, keeping him up and always there when Chin needs him. So why is it so hard? So hard to put his life back together? To finally throw away the damned white rug and its god awful memories?

He doesn’t know. All he does know is that he’s not gonna let this keep going. He’s not about to watch Danny slowly wither away because he was afraid. Chin is not a fragile man and he’ll prove it. With one kiss on Danny’s cheek and a soft thank you, he offers Danny a ride home to finally rest with both their hearts a little lighter.


End file.
